A vibratory Micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) gyroscope typically consists of two proof masses vibrating along a line (the drive axis) in a plane. Rotation of the device around an axis perpendicular to the drive axis creates a Coriolis Force vibration in a direction (the sense axis) perpendicular to both the drive and rotation axes. The sense axis vibration amplitude is proportional to the rotation rate. In addition, there are often second-order effects which result in bias and scale factor errors. One of these error mechanisms is referred to as drive induced bias which results from electric fringing fields in near drive or pickoff combs.